tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeep Patriot
— present |model_years = 2007 — present |layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |class = Compact Crossover SUV |body_style = 4-door SUV |platform = Chrysler PM/MK platform |assembly = Belvidere, Illinois, United States |related = Mitsubishi Lancer Jeep Compass Dodge Caliber Mitsubishi Outlander Chrysler Sebring Dodge Avenger Chrysler Sebring (convertible) |engine = 2.4 L (144 cid) GEMA I4 2.0 L (122 cid) GEMA I4 2.0 L (120 cid) diesel I4 (Europe and Australia only) 2.2 L diesel I4 (Europe and Australia only) |transmission = 5-speed manual 6-speed manual(EU) CVT |wheelbase = |ftrack = |rtrack = |height = 2007–09: 2010–present: |width = |length = }} The Jeep Patriot (MK74) is a compact crossover SUV introduced in early 2007 for the 2007 model year by the Jeep marque of Chrysler. It debuted publicly in April 2006 at the New York Auto Show and slots between the Compass and Liberty in the Jeep lineup. Market-wise, it is the least-expensive SUV in North America and one of the cheapest SUV-standard crossovers up to date. The Compass and Patriot are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/Mitsubishi GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditionally styled 4-door Jeep wagon, while the Compass shares a more in-town hatchback look, similar in terms to the Dodge Caliber. In a press conference on November 4, 2009, Chrysler LLC, now 20% under Fiat ownership, announced that both the Patriot and Compass would get modifications for 2010, but will be discontinued by 2012, to be replaced by a single Fiat-based model. Design The Patriot and Compass are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditional four-door Jeep wagon, similar to the Cherokee, which was discontinued in the U.S. in 2001, while the Jeep Compass is intended as a sporty crossover, but with more capacity to handle rough roads and poor weather than competitors like the Pontiac Vibe. The Dodge Caliber, also based on the GS platform, is a more direct competitor to the Pontiac Vibe and Toyota Matrix, and is more like a small hatchback than either of the Jeeps. The Patriot is manufactured at DaimlerChrysler's Belvidere, Illinois assembly plant alongside the Dodge Caliber and Compass. The Patriot uses a four-cylinder 2.0L or 2.4 L GEMA gasoline I4 engine In the US The base car features front-wheel drive, but a choice of two electronically-controlled four-wheel drive systems is optional. One, the Freedom Drive I, is a full-time system for on-road use. Freedom Drive II is made for off-road use with variable torque between speeds of and for optimal handling. The 2.0 L GEMA I4 is an option for the 4X2 model Patriot. For Europe and Australia a 2.0 L (1968 cc; 120 cid; 140ps) Volkswagen-manufactured diesel engine is fitted along with a 6-speed manual gearbox. All EU cars are fitted as standard with four wheel drive and a version of the Freedom Drive System which tuned differently from the USA versions but with similar capability to FDII with brake traction control and three switchable electronic stability control and traction control settings for on or off-road use. Off-Roading capabilities The Freedom Drive II-equipped Patriot uses a continuously variable transmission with a low range instead of a traditional two-speed transfer case, but has Jeep's "Trail Rated" badging, signifying that it "has been designed to perform in five categories of off-road conditions: traction, ground clearance, maneuverability, articulation, and water fording." The Freedom Drive II Patriot is among the most offroad-capable vehicles in its class, thanks in part to the presence of the off-road Brake Traction Control which is also available in Freedom Drive I options. This allows the vehicle to maintain forward motion if one or two wheels lose traction by selectively applying brakes to the spinning wheels. This is a major improvement over a conventional AWD system; a vehicle intended for onroad use with open differentials only would be stranded if there is a loss of traction in one front and one rear wheel at the same time. Electric version At the 2009 North American International Auto Show in Detroit, the Jeep Patriot was added to Chrysler's ENVI lineup. As with the previously announced Jeep Wrangler EV, the Jeep Patriot EV is an extended-range electric vehicle (EREV, also called a plug-in hybrid vehicle), capable of traveling solely on battery power and up to on a single tank of gas. However, Chrysler's new owner Fiat SpA disbanded the ENVI division in November 2009, and removed the three ENVI models from its 5-year plan for Chrysler. There have been no announced plans to continue with the electric version. 2011 thumb|left|2011 Jeep Patriot Latitude X The Patriot receives minor upgrades for 2011. Outside, the Patriot sports minor styling tweaks while the interior receives upgrades as well. Three trims will be offered in the US: Sport, Latitude, and Latitude X. In the EU four trims will be offered Sport, Sport Plus and Limited as well as an Overland version. Also for the EU market the 2.0L Volkswagen PD Diesel Engine has been replaced by a 2.2L Mecredes Benz Twin Cam Common Rail Diesel Engine delivering 163PS. This change was necessary as the Volkswagen PD engine did not meet the Euro V environmental standards which was mandatory for all new cars registered after September 2010. Miscellanea Russian car manufacturer UAZ also has a utility vehicle named "Patriot", so Jeep Patriot is sold in Russia as Jeep Liberty (not to be confused with the North American Jeep Liberty). Wesley Autrey, in honor of his heroic act on the New York City subway system, was awarded two Jeep Patriots—one on each occasion—on his television appearances. On January 9, 2007, he was awarded a Jeep Patriot, among other gifts, on an airing of The Ellen DeGeneres Show. On May 21, 2007, he was awarded another Jeep Patriot, after appearing as a contestant on the primetime version of Deal or No Deal, in which he won $25. The Diesel is designated a Patriot 2.0 CRD implying that the engine is a common rail diesel engine, like all the other CRD Jeeps. However the VW engine used 2007-2010 is not a common rail engine but a type of Unit Injector engine termed Pumpe Duse or PD by VW. The Patriot won 2007 Green 4x4 Award and the 2008 4x4 of the Year in the UK. Sales File:Jeep Patriot at spa resort.jpg File:Jeep Patriot black rr.jpg File:JeepPatriotfront01.jpg References ;Inline ;General * External links * Official site * Jeep Patriot Debut at Geneva Motor Show * Jeep Patriot Review Off Road Test * Technical description of the Freedom Drive 4WD system Patriot Category:Compact SUVs Category:SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Vehicles with CVT transmission Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Plug-in hybrid vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United States